Gold Tinted Moon
by Phayte
Summary: Each night, Kagome waits for him, but what if he's not what she thinks?
1. Prologue

Gold Tinted Moon  
  
**I don't own Inuyasha, if you sue me, all you'd get are my beenie babies. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THEM FROM ME, THEY'RE ALL I HAVE!!!**  
  
~Three asteriks (***) denotes a flashback.  
  
PROLOUGE: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hojo, don't get me wrong, you're a nice person, I just don't want to be here. It's like I've told mother, I'm already taken."  
  
"By who Kagome? Why can't you just forget about this imaginary friend and accept real life?"  
  
Kagome was a little taken aback, this was the first time Hojo was bold enough to talk back to her. None-the-less, this person wasn't made up, he was real, her heart told her that.  
  
Kagome took the time to remember why she was here in the first place, on this date with one of her classmates. She had always liked Hojo, as a friend and nothing more. Unfortunately, he liked her much more, she could never tell why, she went to the extremes to make sure she ignored his advances and questions. Every asked-for date was a sad rejection in front of most of the school most of the time. She had to admit, Hojo was persistant, but annoying in some ways. Kagome just wanted to go back to being friends with him, but this date was enforcecd upon her by her mother.  
  
Now Kagome appreciated her mother's worry, but no one would listen to the fact that she was taken. She knew that once she told people why she was acting strangely that they would do this to her.  
  
'Stupid people, they don't understand.' Kagome scowled as she remembered the first time she told her mother of her 'weirdness'.  
  
*** "Kagome Higuashi, I worry terribly for you. You keep staring at that moon everynight. You cry each night it's not there for you to see. What is wrong with you sweetie, you haven't had a date in so many months and I've heard you keep turning down that sweet young man Hojo. Please tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Mother, Hojo and I are friends, you know that, I just don't feel that way about him, or anyone else for that matter..."  
  
"If I didn't have better sense, I'd swear you were in love with that moon....Kagome?" Her mother looked at her daughter with frightened curiousity as Kagome looked at the floor, moving her feet back and forth so that in one motion her toes touched then in another, her heels tapped.  
  
Slowly looking up to face her moher with wistful, faraway eyes, Kagome responded, "It talks to me. Tells me that one day he will come to me. He tells me how beautiful I am, that he cannot stand the fact that I am not a star, or another moon. Mother, he is lonely, he loves me."  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Her mother's eyse teared up and she looked at her daughter with a now completely frightened look, "Kagome Anne Higurashi, I will NOT have you talking like that in this house! You are not some freak! That moon does not talk to you, it is a ball of rock floating in space, it does not love you!!! When your father returns, he will hear of this, then we will decide what do to about you."  
  
Kagome held her cheek in utter wonderment, unable to say anything.  
  
Angry at her daughter's revelation and her lack of response, her mother stormed from the kitchen. *** Kagome touched her cheek, a distant pain still lingered, granting that the incident happened a whole week before. 'She didn't even try to understand. How can people be so critical an believing in this life. How do they know this isn't actually real...or am I just insane as they say I am? Stupid people, he loves me.' She relished in the thought, just thinking of his presence warmed her inside. She had no idea what he looked like, but she knew he was coming for her, ready to take her away from this disbelieving life. *** Kagome lay in her bed, eyes closed, but not quite sleeping. She thought of him, invisioning what he'd look like, beautiful long silver tresses, gorgeous silver eyes full of kindness and warmth. He would be garbed in the proper attire of the moon, a white robe made of the finest silks, tied off with a silver belt whish flowed like it was made from the wind itself. In his eyes would hold the constelations and every star in the infinite sky. She would get lost in those eyes, they'd take her away, to be the other half of the moon.  
  
She invisioned them laying together, in eachother's arms, forever and for always. Her family, friends, would have to believe her when she was wisked away, dressed in the attire of the moon, much like him, only, hiding less, she giggled at this thought, but she wouldn't be afraid, for only he could see her, only he could touch her. And oh how his touch was be so soft in carressing her, she would melt in his arms. She would be his and his alone. It was a perfect truth, not fantasy, for the spirit of the moon had told her he was coming for her. Just before rising that day, she had a feeling, it was indescribable, but it pulled her to the outside, to gaze upon the rising of her beloved. Only, this feeling told her that soon, yes very soon, he was coming for her. *** Without warning, Kagome walked out of the restaraunt where her date with Hojo was taking place. She strolled out onto the sidewalk and gazed up at the sky, guided home by her one true love.  
  
He was coming for her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ A/N: Hope you liked this, I put some emotion into this one so I hope it came out good. Reviews are welcome no matter what they are. Love u's guys and personal thanks to all those who have reviewed my other fics. 


	2. Chapter 1

Gold Tinted Moon  
  
**I don't own Inuyasha, if you sue me, all you'd get are my beenie babies. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THEM FROM ME, THEY'RE ALL I HAVE!!!**  
  
~Two asteriks (**)[-] denotes a time change.  
  
CHAPTER 1: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Yes mother, he was sweet. He payed for the movie and the dinner, it was very romantic under the light of the moon." Kagome saw her mother flinch at slightly at the mention of Kagome's obsession.  
  
Despite herself, her mother smiled, "It sounds lovely, did you have fun?" Kagome nodded and her mother thought she saw a bit of exasperation on her face, but quickly dismissed it.  
  
Suddenly, lightning lanced across the sky and thunder crashed, shaking the windows of the small, two story house in which Kagome and her family lived. Kagome and her mother jumped.  
  
The door opened suddenly, further scaring them, and Kagome's father dashed inside, slamming the door shut. "Goodness, that just came out of nowhere! One moment clear day, then BANG! Lightning, thunder, rain coming down in buckets!" He shivered involutarily.  
  
Kagome and her mother exchanged a quick glance as rain was heard crashing down against the house, causing it to sound as if the entire house were put under a waterfall.  
  
Sounding extremly put down, Kagome's father sighed and said, "Looks like any other plans for tonight will be cancelled, this storm is bad."  
  
"But the internet never said anything about there being a storm! It knocked out my computer, and I was on the last level of Dragon Slayers."  
  
"Souta, you're such an internet junkie," Kagome said this with obvious mockery, "Get a life outside of your room!"  
  
"Look who's talkin' Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Why you..." Kagome was in mid-leap when her father caught her and set her back down, looking insulted, "You two, I don't want to hear this! It's bad enough we have this storm..." As if one cue, the power went out with a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder.  
  
"Awe, now I won't be able to watch Marmalade Boy!"  
  
"You're not even supposed to be up that late anyway!"  
  
"What difference does it make? It's not a school night, and it's none of your business anyway."  
  
"Will you two stop this fighting right now! I will light some candles, but we may as well all go to bed anyway, there is nothing to do!" Souta and Kagome's mother huffed with the expended energy used to get them to stop arguing. Quite ashamed, the two walked, sulking, up to their rooms.  
  
Not bathering to change, Kagome fell onto her bed and sulked some more, angry at the storm. Normally, she'd be changed and brushing her long, chocolate brown hair on the windowsill in her room, singing to her far-away love. But the storm had taken that away. 'Sometimes I wish I were in love with someone else, like Hojo or that Koga guy, they seem to really like me, at least they act it. If I could love them, at least they'd be here, holding me, telling me not to be afraid. They could be brushing my hair right now, while I sang to them.' Kagome was, for a minute, lost in a world she hadn't explored since she had had that crush on a boy in her grade. That was back in primary school, now she was in high school, 'Being so deep in love with the moon is so sad, it sounds so stupid too. He obviously can't be here, to caress my worries away, but, at least he is watching over me, protecting me from those sick, sadistic freaks out in this world.' Sighing, Kagome lay down on her bed, looking out the window, a single tear escaped her eye. She turned her back on a flash of lightning. **[half and hour] Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes, a glance at her alarm clock told her she had only been asleep for a half an hour. Voices reached her ears from downstairs, her mother and father sounded frantic, the storm was still present. For a moment, Kagome thought about going down there to see what had happened, perhaps a flood, a fallen tree maybe? She stopped however, when she heard a husky, very tired third voice. Silently, Kagome listened:  
  
"Ah, I really want to thank you, not many would have done this." The person, male is sounded, sounded as if he had little experience in thanking someone. He also seemed as if he were rather uncomfortable in doing so.  
  
"Oh dear, it's quite alright, no one, man nor demon, should be out in this!"  
  
"How on earth do you survive?"  
  
"Well, sir, I'm ah, a hanyou you see." The stranger now sounded almost scared. To Kagome, he sounded like the person who couldn't get scared by a person who challenged him physically, but if he were to be critisized or condemned for what he was, this man would crumble.  
  
"Instincts, wonderful thing to have, no need to be ashamed m'boy."  
  
Kagome heard the distinct slap on the back her father always gave another man when he was impressed. It sounded as though it hurt to her, how did they stand it? "Men, go figure." However, by the 'UMPH' the stranger gave, Kagome didn't think it felt to nice to him either. 'That would've probably killed any lesser person.' Kagome listened back in and found she had missed a bit of the conversation, but she was able to figure out what they were talking about now.  
  
Suirprisingly, her father said, "We'll put you in the guest room besides my daughter Kagome's room. I think you two should get along fine, she easy to befriend."  
  
No quesitons were asked and Kagome began to hear rustling and grunting as a package of some sort was being dragged up the stairs and down the hall.  
  
For another half and hour, Kagome saw the light of a candle coming from the room to the left of hers seeping into her room from the crack of her doorway, she never liked to sleep with her door all the way closed. More grunting and curses came from the room next to her, then, the lights went out.  
  
"Weird..." was all she said before sleep took her once again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Well, nother one done. I hope you all liked it, no, we don't find out who this mystery man is but...you will soon! I'm REALLY grateful to all those who left reviews for my prologue, and here is the first chapter, the next will be coming out very soon so look for it! Keep leaving reviews plz and thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Gold Tinted Moon  
  
**I don't own Inuyasha, if you sue me, all you'd get are my beanie babies. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THEM FROM ME, THEY'RE ALL I HAVE!!!**  
  
~Three asterisks (***)denotes a scene or POV change.  
  
CHAPTER 2: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sunlight peeked through the blinds of Kagome's windows, beckoning all that were inside the room, or just plain under the sun, awake. Groaning and grunting, Kagome reluctantly awoke, cursing all that was morning in the process  
  
Suddenly, she remembered all the happenings of last night. Curiosity to see this new arrival took over Kagome's every sense and she decided to have a peek at this new man. 'Let's see, ,they said he was in the room next to mine, hopefully he's still asleep, man that would be embarrassing just walking in on him.' Kagome blushed slightly. As she poked her head in to look around the room, she hoped beyond hope that karma wouldn't catch up with her, and she took back all the curses she had placed on morning. Peaking in further, her heart leaped slightly when she saw a human-like lump in the bed, and it was still sleeping.  
  
Walking over, Kagome saw that the blankets, or sheet rather, for all the blankets were strewn about the floor, took the very muscular form of the man lying in the bed. She saw his bare arms and top of his chest showing from outside the sheets cover. For a moment, as she looked his body over, Kagome wondered if this man was wearing underwear. 'Wait, oh my. . .did I just. . .stupid puberty.' She was keen to blame her rapidly forming blush on the acceleration of hormones inside her, no matter the fact that the man lying in the bed had the body that any body-builder would die for.  
  
Suddenly, something white caught her eye, Kagome inhaled sharply. Reaching up slowly, she grasped a handful of pure, white tresses. Kagome's mind didn't quite measure what she was now holding, 'It feels just like hair...Could it be?' Her eyes weld up with tears, her moon was here, sleeping like an angel, a very beautiful, sexy one at that.  
  
Kagome stood up with a glazed expression in her eyes, 'Any minute now he's gonna wake up, those beautiful silver eyes staring into mine. He'll immediately fall in love and whisk me away to his world, where we'll live happily forever! Ah, a fairy tale romance.' A sigh of pure ecstacy escaped her lips.  
  
A twitch of something on his head removed Kagome from her daydream and caught her omnipresent curiosity. "What the?!"  
  
Atop the man's head, two small, pointed, dog-like ears were perched, twitching involuntarily at Kagome's breathing.  
  
"Well, he did say something about being a hanyou, is this what they all look like? What do demons look like then? Well, I was never informed what he would officially look like, but...oh well, he's still gorgeous.!" Kagome's hands meandered up through his silken hair to his left ear, ever- so-slightly, she touched the tip.  
  
She leapt slightly and let out a small, muffled scream as a hand gripped her arm and squeezed painfully, digging sharply into her arm with their nails. 'He must not know it's me...' Kagome was instantly struck with fear, however, when she heard his cold voice speaking to her, "Don't EVER touch my ears woman!" Kagome tried desperately to free herself of his vice grip. Suddenly, she was caught in his cold stare, his eyes flared a rebellious and merciless golden color.  
  
Momentarily, Kagome stopped moving, 'Gold, but his eyes were supposed to be silver! He was supposed to be happy to see me, knowing what I looked like, and what's with the ears?? They look so dopey now that I look at them. And what's with this attitude???' "Everything's all wrong!!!"  
  
Momentarily shocked, the man loosened his grip on Kagome, but no so much as she could get free. "What are you talking about?" For just a minute, them an stared into Kagome's deep, brown eyes. It was as if looking into her soul, he saw loneliness and disappointment over something. A longing, that's what he could see, she wished he were someone different, but yet, apart of her was quite taken with who he was. 'Wow, wait just a minute...where is all this coming from?? Who is this girl? I may have an idea but I won't be able to tell just yet. But, in a way, I feel kinda upset that I'm not who she wants me to be. Yasha man, you're just plain ol' flat out goin insane' However long the feeling stayed, it was quickly disappeared when he came back to reality and looked at Kagome again.  
  
Kagome was now fully angered, how dare he look like her love? And just to add insult to injury, he had to be a jerk, treating her like this. And now, he wouldn't even let her go since it was obvious he didn't want her anywhere near him...but what about that look in his eyes, he looked upset with something. 'Something I did. Great, now I'm goin insane, love at first sight, no chance here hunny, he's just a player. I'm gonna make him pay for this as long as he stays here, soon as I know who he is.'  
  
Simultaneously, both shouted their question to each other, "Who are you?"  
  
Also, as if there was a mysterious synchronization deep within the both of them, they both answered, "Kagome, Inuyasha  
  
Kagome glanced at him a second and tried to swiftly remove her hand from his grip, "Well, it's nice to have met you Mister, uh, Inuyaha. . ."  
  
Finding herself still gripped by Inuyasha, she bent over as he sat up, "It's Inuyasha you stupid girl!"  
  
Kagome leered, "And mine's Kagome, Ka-go-me, got it?" She tried desperately to ignore the sheet which had fallen off his chest as a result of him sitting up, revealing his naked, muscular, chizzled chest. "Why don't you just let go of me, you obviously don't want me here!" She couldn't pull away, "What are you some kinda sick, perverted freak??" *** Souta walked down the hall grumbling. He couldn't believe he had just gotten to the last level of his game, NO ONE in his class had ever gotten that far! And then, the storm and the power outage wiping all the memory off his computer was just about enough to make him cry, but he wouldn't do that, not if he ever wanted to be able to live. "Stupid, gerrrr...*grumble*" "Huh? What's Kagome doin in that guys room?" Souta was now standing just outside Inuyasha's room.  
  
"What are you some sick, perverted freak???" He heard his older sister screech to the man holding onto her arm.  
  
'I'm old enough to know what that means!' grinning, Souta stepped into the doorway grinning. *** Kagome gasped when she saw her little brother.  
  
"Awe, you're in trouuuuuuuuuuble!"  
  
Panicked, Kagome finally broke Inuyasha's hold and chased after her brother. Her father nevr was like most other dads and never approved of any man Kagome talked to, and this...she'd get jailed up in room with just bread and water for weeks!  
  
Finally, she was able to catch up to Souta and restrain him by grabbing him around the waist and cupping her hand over his mouth, hoping he wouldn't get cute and bite her like he did so many times before. "If you tell mom and dad about this, then I'll tell them all about those hentai magazines you have underneath your bed!"  
  
"Oh no, don't!" Souta looked up at Kagome with pleading, puppy-dog eyes. She almost felt bad about the whole situation, Souta was very good at that. Rather than have to look at his face, Kagome strolled down the hall, before realization struck him.  
  
"Those aren't hentai magazines you baka, THEY'RE SPORTS MAGS!!!"  
  
Kagome twirled around winking and blowing a kiss at him, "Oops, silly me." She ran down the rest of the hall and down the stairs and into the dining room.  
  
Inuyasha merely sat in his room, completely lost with the whole situation that had just transpired, "This could be a long couple of weeks. 


	4. Chapter 3

Gold Tinted Moon  
  
**I don't own Inuyasha, if you sue me, all you'd get are my beanie babies. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THEM FROM ME, THEY'RE ALL I HAVE!!!**  
  
~Three asterisks (***)denotes a scene or POV change.  
  
CHAPTER :  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Breakfast was set out by the time Souta came panting into the dining room. Sending a glare that could freeze fire to his sister, he sat opposite her at the table and proceeded to eye her while eating his breakfast. Kagome simply smiled sweetly and went about eating her own.  
  
Choosing to ignore the act, it was simply too early to start yelling, and the children were not arguing...yet, their mother decided it was a waste voice to scold. Their father stood up, smiling slightly at the children, "Kagome-chan, Souta, we have a guest now. He will be staying with us for a while..."  
  
"Father, you brought in a homeless man!"  
  
"Kagome," her father began to scold.  
  
"Hey, I'm not a good-for-nothing!" The man Kagome saw earlier in the guest room emerged from the hall, leaning cockily on the door frame, staring at her, "I'm actually quite educated in computer technology. I could held your father's business quite well little girl." Inuyasha flashed Kagome a mocking grin that made her blood run cold. "Besides, the only reason I'm homeless is because my half-brother hates me. Feh, feeling's mutual."  
  
"Ahem, yes well-" Kagome's father cleared his throat, hoping to ease tension as Kagome glared daggers at Inuyasha who glared, in turn, out the window.  
  
Her mother, however, decided to intervene, "Sesshomaru is your father's biggest rival, but now we have the upper hand." Kagome's mother sounded astoundingly like a kindergarden teacher. Kagome rolled her eyes, why do parents always state the obvious, telling you things you already know? And over and over again, 'Stupid people.' She again thought.  
  
The next thing she knew, her father and Inuyasha had put their arms over eachother's shoulders and held their coffee cups up in the air, grinning stupidly, looking like they were drunk beyond rational thought. "And we're gonna take him down right into the ground!" Kagome's mother got up and kissed her father, smiling proudly. Sou8ta came over and stood by Inuyasha, his oarange juice held up like their coffee.  
  
'The image of the perfect family, yeah right.' Kagome yet again rolled her eyes, a devious smile crossing her face. This guy certainly was cute enough, so why not, her long lost soul-mate wouldn't mind, would he? Throwing caution to the wind, she sauntered over and followed her mother's example and promptly kissed Inuyasha.  
  
She was quite surprised at the fact athat she was enjoying the kiss. It filled her with a warmth unexplainable, sure, she'd kissed other guys, that came with being a teen-ager, and it was before she'd found the one she so longed for, but this, this was different, something ran deeper. Slowly finding herself wanting so much more, she broke the kiss, flushing a brilliant red. The whole family merely stared at her, waiting for some sort of explaination, or at least for her to do something, Inuyasha most of all.  
  
"What was-"  
  
"Well, I'm going to Sango's. See you all later BYE!" She rapidly departed via the side door.  
  
***  
  
"I um, I guess I should thank you for the uh, breakfast. I'm going upstairs, to finish unpacking and get ready for the day." Inuyasha stuttered, in a hurry to remove himself from the view of the family while his face flushed red.  
  
***  
  
"She certainly is a pretty one Lord Inu-"  
  
"Don't even think about it Myoga!"  
  
The Myoga in question sat atop Inuyasha's shoulder, a small flea demon. Myoga happened to be Inuyasha's advisor, appointed by his late father, intended to keep Inuyasha in line. Unfortunately, Myoga was, in Inuyasha's opinion, in need of some discipline himself.  
  
"I'll bet her blood is so sweet, can't I have just a little taste?"  
  
"No Myoga! She's this guy's daughter, you wanna get kicked out you idiot? Besides, you'd probably give her Lyme Disease."  
  
"Master, are you in love with-" Myoga was rudely interrupted by Inuyasha's hand coming down rather unforgivingly upon his body.  
  
"Don't make such idiotic suggestions flea, first off, I know nothing about her. Second off, she's human."  
  
Myoga regained his shape with a small 'pop', "But Lord Inuyasha, you do know much about her, ever since Lord Naraku, and your-"  
  
"Shut up Myoga! Not a word about this to anyone understand?? I've got my own scroed to settle with that demon, it'd be best if Kagome didn't know anything of any of this, we could be able to avoid the situation all together."  
  
"Master, I think-"  
  
"Yes Myoga, I do know a lot about Kagome, but that's only because of Naraku, he's a sick, sadistic-"  
  
"Master, I really think-"  
  
"Myoga, I don't have those feelings for her!!"  
  
"MASTER!"  
  
Inuyasha continued to ignore and interrupt Myoga, "So I admit it, I really liked that kiss, but, but...she's a girl!"  
  
"I'm just a girl eh?"  
  
Inuyasha froze, going somewhat blue, "I, I thought you were going to a friend's...how much did you hear?"  
  
Kagome was slightly shocked at the ferocity in his voice when he posed the question. She decided to enlighten him, "Somehow you know a lot about me 'cause of someone named Naraku, whoever that is," she crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame smirking, "and you liked the kiss...so did I." She bid a rapid retreat turning slightly red.  
  
"Master, I think she likes you."  
  
"Shut up Myoga."  
  
**************************************************************** ***********a/n: sorry Kagome's a little OOC in this chapter....i dunno why i did it like that, it just seemed to fit....oh well, thing's'll hopefully be back to normal in the next chapter. Ja! 


	5. Chapter 4

Gold Tinted Moon **I don't own Inuyasha, if you sue me, all you'd get are my beanie babies. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THEM FROM ME, THEY'RE ALL I HAVE!!!**  
  
~Three asterisks (***)denotes a scene or POV change.  
  
CHAPTER 4 :  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You didn't! Dang girl, I thought you hated him!"  
  
It had been about a week since Inuyasha ahd arrived at the Higurashi residence. He had fit in as a rather snug part of the family, though Kagome still scolded her parents for taking a homeless man. She was still convinced he would steal something.  
  
Kagome had also taken not of one of his weirder habits, sitting out on the roof of the house, scowling at the moon, as if daring it to attack the home. More specifically, he sat above her room, 'Why mine though? Weirdo.' Despite herself, Kagome blushed, not exactly paying attention to her best friend.  
  
Sango's questioning look suddenly glowed, "Chizz girl, you really DO like him!"  
  
"I do not Sango! And what's with the weird slang? You sound like Souta and all his 'net' talk."  
  
"Sorry," Sango blushed, "it's Kohaku, he's gettin' into that stuff now too. Guess I really do spend too much time with my brother." Indeed Sango cherished her little brother more than any normal sister; perhaps because when he was little he almost suffered an awful fate at the hands of an evil man, but Sango made it a poinit not to think about that anymore. "So, is he a good kisser?"  
  
"SANGO!" Kagome was now seriously beginning to regret telling her friend about what had hapened, but she had to talk to someone about it. In a decidedly small voice, she answered, "Yes, kind of."  
  
Sango, sitting cross-legged on Kagome's bed, put her right index finger to her chin and looked up at the ceiling, as if thinking hard on something, "Awe, there's no shame, he is kinda hot..."  
  
"He is not!" Flames flared to life in Kagome's eyes, "He's cocky, arrogant, and the biggest jerk I've ever known. Plus I still think he's gonna steal something!"  
  
"Now come on, haven't I earned more respect than that? I've helped your dad's biz quite a lot. Plus, I've been here a week and I still have a clean slate."  
  
"There's still time." Both Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten used to both standing in the doorway of the other's room, listening in on the conversation.  
  
Sango, caught up in a fit of giggles, stook and walked over, closing the door, shoving Inuyasha into the hall. Kagome glared ice at her.  
  
"So, you liked it!" Sango's giggles died to s smug smile, "What's wrong? Sure, he's got an attitude problem, but hey, he could be your moon man."  
  
Kagome sighed, she was dreading this observation, "Sango, it's just, well, he's not supposed to look, or act, like Inuyasha. He's supposed to be perfect, and frankly, Inuyasha falls grossly short." While Sango just continued to smile, Kagome took a minute to size her best friend up. Sango was the only person alive she looked to to help her through this whole ordeal with the man waiting for her. Sango never deemed her insane or obsessed, but looked at this as though it were a complete possibility. Kagome's best friend was a firm believer in the supernatural, so that helped; Sango never critisized her, or laughed, but listened, or at least appeared to.  
  
"Hey, you know I only want the best for you. Plus, you haven't said anything about your spirit since Inu-chan came."  
  
Kagome blinked, "I-I haven't?"  
  
Sango shook her head, catching a glimpse of the clock perched on Kagome's bedsidetable, "Crap, mom wanted me home half an hour ago! Oh well, we can walk and talk."  
  
***  
  
Once at Sango's home, she and Kagome picked back up their conversation, "Well, he was supposed to wear white and silver, silver eyes, but Inuyasha wears red....which really doesn't look THAT bad, and his eyes are amber colored."  
  
Sango caught a hint of wistful bliss in Kagome's voice, she was falling hard, they were both falling hard for eachother in the worst way possible, at least in Sango's opinion. If only she could get them together, buth how? Oh how devious she'd have to be, good thing she was the calm, level headed one. Kagome always freaked out about everything.  
  
*Ring*  
  
Kagome picked up her cell phone, her mother's voicee sounded on the other end, "Kagome dear, Inuyasha is coming to pick you up. He told us you had gone to Sango's and it's getting late."  
  
"Mom, you're letting him use the car?!"  
  
In a scolding voice, her mother answered, "Kagome, learn to trust Inuyasha! You father's just given him a promotion. And to think, he's only twenty- one!"  
  
"Mother please."  
  
"Well, you heard me, put a little trust in him."  
  
"So he's comin to pick you up eh? What time?" Sango nudged Kagome smirking, who in turn, scowled and stepped away from Sango.  
  
"I'm gonna start walkin'."  
  
"But I thought Inuyasha was coming?"  
  
"All the more reason to start walking! Bye Sango!" Stepping out the front door, Kagome waved to Sango, who was about to protest and say it wasn't safe, but stopped hersef.  
  
'What's the worst that can happen?'  
  
***  
  
"You mean that wench left?!"  
  
Sango stepped back a little at the harsh voice and growl coming from Inuyasha, "I don't think you should speak that way about Kagome in front of her best friend."  
  
Inuyasha raised his hands, unsure exactly of what he was going to do, but not having much time to fully process the thought before Sango grabbed his wrist and twisted it sharply.  
  
"Ah! B****!"  
  
Sango grinned, "Yes, she started walking and now I see why."  
  
"You stupid idiot! Someone's after Kagome!"  
  
"What? What for?" The news caught her off guard, and Sango's mind didn't quite process it all.  
  
"Argh, come on, I'll tell you on the way."  
  
***  
  
"You see, Kagome is a decendant of a very powerful priestess, Kikyo. Now as you know, a demon lives for a long time-"  
  
"Duh, now tell me the important stuff."  
  
"Shut up girl! Do you want to heal this all or not? Anyway, Kikyo had a poweful weapon, Shikon no Tama. Naraku, some big-shot evil demon wanted it, he'd kill for it, and did. As her last request, she asked me to protect Kagome when she came of the age to weild the Shikon no Tama. Then Kikyo sealed the jewel inside of her soul, which was reborn in Kagome."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her strangely, "What do you mean? I stayed alive until now to protect Kagome until she was old enough to realize and use her true power. Unfortunately, Naraku survived as well. He really wants that thing. If anyone's gonna get it, it'll be me"  
  
"Unfortunately he didn't count on you falling in love with Kagome did he? And neither did you."  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't fall in love with junior high kids."  
  
"Kagome is just about to graduate high school. She's ninteen and you know that."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about and Sango rolled her eyes. "You know that any self-respecting demon would never touch another's mate."  
  
"Since when did I mate with her?!?!?!?!"  
  
Sango grinned, "You two kissed, exchanging scents. Your scent is all over her, and so it is with you. Soon as Naraku gets a wiff of that, he'll back off."  
  
"First off, I've 'touched' other girls before-"  
  
"But never with the intention of love!" Sango's grin widened in triumph.  
  
"AND SECOND...Naraku's no self-respecting demon! He's evil, plain and simple. He couldn't care less who Kagome's mate was, so long as he gets that jewel."  
  
Sango growled, "If he lays a hand on Kagome I'll-" she cut herself off when she noticeed Inuyasha gripping the wheels o tight, his knuckles were white, 'He's growling, so, Kagome really is his mate, oh no."  
  
"He's got her." The car they were riding in did a rapid U-turn and sped off twice as fast in the opposite direction, then turned down a side street.  
  
***  
  
Kagome walked down the street mummbling to herself, "Stupid demon! Thinks he can rule my life. He hasn't even been living in my house a month and now he's taken over everything. Dropping in on my conversations, looking like-"  
  
"Ugh, you reek of him, insulting."  
  
Kagome whirled around to see a man staring at her with an utterly disgusted gleam in his dark, onyx eyes. "Can I help you?" She addressed the stranger with just as much disgust in her voicee.  
  
Kagome gave him a once-over, his long, crimped and wavy black hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. His face was that of to-die-for handsome, but it held in it an evil intention. Kagome suddenly didn't feel comfortable around this man. His attire was simple, all black; so much so taht Kagome couldn't tell if it was all one piece or not. His pale face stood out quite well actually.  
  
Suddenly struck with a sense of imminent danger, Kagome backed up, ready to retreat if need be.  
  
The stranger grinned widely, Kagome blinked, she thought she had seen a fleck of blue flash in his dark eyes, "W-who are you?"  
  
"Why, I"m the spirit of your moon Kagome."  
  
While Kagome gasped at the mere thought, Naraku took the opportunity uto pin her against a wall, holding her arms above her head, whispering in her ear, he grinned, "I am Naraku, demon of the dark side." He pulled away grinning wider as he watched Kagome struggle, 'I love being in control, her scent will be fixed with a bath and my blood.'  
  
"Gr, you lie, let me go you freak!" Kagome spat in Naraku's face.  
  
He ignored this and grinned, "You really do smell lovely over that disgusting odor of half-breed."  
  
Kagome's face went to that of hatred then horror, "Oh no....no please!"  
  
"Have you ever flown Kagome?" Before she could answer, Naraku flung her over his shoulder and lept up into the air. Kagome was able to utter one thing, she screamed, "INUYASHA!" Tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Sango held ontot he arm rest on the door as Inuyasha sped down road after road. Suddenly, two wet drops hit the windshield, "It's raining but I see no clouds."  
  
Inuyasha slammed on the breaks, making Sango screech and the car jrek violently. Once it stopped, Sango jumped out and began screaming, not caring who was staring, "What do you think you were doing?!?!?! You could've killed both of us! What good would that have done Kagome?!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Sango and threw her on his back, "Now we travel by air." Much to Sango's chargin, he leapt into the air, following the mixed scent trail of Naraku and Kagome. 'Disgusting.' Inuyasha made a strong attempt to just concentrate on Kagome's scent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: finally all done with ch 4. chapter five will come out much quicker i promise, but this one was long! r&r! 


	6. Chapter 5

Gold Tinted Moon **I don't own Inuyasha, if you sue me, all you'd get are my beanie babies. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THEM FROM ME, THEY'RE ALL I HAVE!!!**  
  
~Three asterisks (***)denotes a scene or POV change.  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shrouded in darkness, except for about twenty candles arranged in a tight circle around her, a subdued Kagome sat. Her face was emotionless, her body language giving away nothing of the raging soul inside. On her face was marking in blood, a red line rulling across both of her cheeks. A similar red mark ran horiztonally across her neck and wrists. Kagome was garbed in all black, giving off the glow of her pale face in the dim room, to give the illusion that she was the living dead.  
  
Naraku stood in front of her smiling widely, "Now Kagome, you will be beautiful." Kagome's head, despite the commands she gave it, could only nod.  
  
Inside, Kagome felt as if she were slowly dying. All instints told her to get up and run, far away, but her legs simple would not move; none of her body would unless Naraku commanded it. 'It must be these markings!' Kagome stuggled inside her mind to move something, anything, mainly her legs.  
  
To Kagome's immediate surprise, she had found Naraku had extinguished all but one very bright candle, most likely sometime when she was thinking. His face was mere centimeters from her own. She panicked, 'No! He's not gonna kiss me! This isn't happeneing!' Mentally, Kagome closed her eyes tightly and waited for the worst to come. Something happened however, a white light flashed before her, and as if led by some mystical forcee, her hand raised up and smacked Naraku hard across the face, sending him reeling across the room. She looked down at her hand, now able to move her body, "I can move. Not the body part I'd hoped for, but at least it got my point across."  
  
Naraku wiped blood away from his chin as he stood and glared down at Kagome, "Fire, I'll go about getting my jewel, vur now, this will cost your life, idiot."  
  
"Why does everyone cal me that? I happen to be very smart and know what I'm doing!"  
  
"Shut up!" Naraku forced his hand onto her chest, just below her collarbone. "Ready to die girl?"  
  
Suddenly, a young woman with long, dark hair, bearing the attire of a priestess, flung a door on the black walls open. Naraku turned immediately to her, "I told you NOT to interrupt me woman!"  
  
"Just thought you'd like to know your friends are here sire," she said cockily, smirking at him.  
  
Kagome took this opportunity to twist Naraku's arm at an abnormal angle, causing him to scream out in surprise and pain. She got up and headed for the door, only to be met by the priestess.  
  
"Oh no you don't little girl." By some special power endowned priests and priestesses, the woman was able to cummon a ball of glowing blue energy, intended to be a barrier to trap Kagome inside. Unfortunately, Kagome had discovered a presence inside her body, a power of her own, and with a simple yet frantic block manuever, she was able to send the ball flying back at the priestess. Waisting no time, Kagome bolted out of the room, into dark hallways, turning down as many as she could find.  
  
***  
  
'He really does smell Kagome. It must be taking everything he's got not to just lash out and kill someone. I almost don't feel safe, demons are vicious creatures; it's a good thing he's only half-demon."  
  
Once again, Inuyasha jerked to a stop atop a rather tall building. "Inuyasha, what is with you and these stops, are you-"  
  
"I'm sorry for the intrusion, however, we really must get down to business Inuyasha, there are some things you-"  
  
Inuyasha interrupted the stranger Sango immediately categorized as a monk, "Where's the miko monk?" Sango recoiled, why was he being so rude to one the ancient monks? Although he did look young, and seemed to know Inuyasha. Sango shrugged and dismissed it as even more confusion.  
  
The man looked slightly disgusted but smiled all the same, somewhat deviously at Sango, however, Inuyasha caught him  
  
"Keep your lecherous mind on track Miroku! Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Naraku has her." Miroku's face went somber.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know! Does Naraku know you're here?"  
  
"By now, probably. But putting that aside, I have discovered that there is another way to remove the jewel Kagome-sama carries inside her."  
  
"Really?!" Inuyasha appeared, in all respects, happy.  
  
Miroku betrayed no signs of sadness, "However, it involves her death. I told you Inuyasha, she is too young. And-"  
  
"Enough! We have to save her. I'll leave the jewel in if I have to."  
  
"Inuyasha, listen and do not interrupt, you must know Kikyo lives."  
  
"She WHAT?!"  
  
Miroku was unfazed by the screech, "However, she is not what she used to be. Her soul is corrupted and works for Naraku now. If you see her, be not distracted by her deception." Inuyasha nodded somberly, if not regretfully.  
  
"Then you go now," Miroku tapped him on the shoulder with the staff he carried, and Inuyasha was gone, leaving Sango to fall down onto the roof of the building, completely shocked into speechlessness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: told ya I'd have this one done soon! Lol, yeah, it was shorter too, but that's ok, as long as you like it! thank you all so much for reviews, any questions/comments/reviews all welcome to be left! ta for now! 


	7. Chapter 6

Gold Tinted Moon **I don't own Inuyasha, if you sue me, all you'd get are my beanie babies. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THEM FROM ME, THEY'RE ALL I HAVE!!!**  
  
~Three asterisks (***)denotes a scene or POV change.  
  
CHAPTER 6:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. What's-Your-Face, where did he go?"  
  
Miroku dusted himself off and regarded Sango, "My name would be Miroku my beauty. Inuyasha simply went to fetch Kagome before she is killed."  
  
"Killed?!" Sango's eyes went wide and she squeaked, "But, but . . . Miroku! We have to do something! Please!" Sango was practically crying.  
  
Miroku nodded, "On one condition." A dramatic silence decended as Sango leaned in, waiting for the condition while the monk seemed to be meditating, "You bear my children."  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"You idiot! How can you think of something like that at a time like this?!"  
  
"So, you are considering it?"  
  
"Baka, just get us there!" Sango had him by the collar of his blue and black robes.  
  
Miroku grew serious once more and closed his eyes, chanting something Sango couldn't understand. He raised his staff in the air and slammed it back down onto the ground. A bright light started pulsating in waves underneath them, Miroku then grabbed Sango's hand. At first, she was a little put back and almost lay Miroku flat, but then she began to feel the ground fall away from her, she clung tight to Miroku trying to call out but finding she had no voice. Miroku only smiled, unfazed by the sudden occurrence.  
  
***  
  
Kagome wound her way through seemingly endless hallways. Was this one of Naraku's tricks? 'There's no way! Naraku cannot be him! I love that spirit, not him. What's going on here? What does Naraku want that could kill me?' Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she thought more and more about what had all-of-a-sudden occurred. More tears flowed as she realized all she had were questions. Blindly, she ran faster, not caring any more who found her.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Kagome fell backward holding her nose and sobbing slightly, "Ouch!"  
  
Someone grasped her shoulders and hefted her upright. She struggled fiercely but found the man holding her was stronger than she thought. Something about his gentle, but firm, grip she recognized. Slowly, she calmed down, ready to look at her capture's face. She didn't have to look farther than his crimson, baggy shirt and smell the indescribably musty odor of the person before she knew who he was.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched and hugged him close to her, relieved to have a familiar face in the dark hole.  
  
Inuyasha smiled for a moment and embraced her a minute, allowing himself to be lost in her escense. His nose suddenly turned up and he scowled in disgust, pushing Kagome away, but holding her at arms' length. "You were with him?!"  
  
Kagome was taken aback and shocked at the sudden burst, "What?"  
  
"It's disgusting. You reek of Naraku everywhere!" Kagome blushed when Inuyasha began sniffing her. "You almost don't smell like yourself."  
  
"Well," Kagome began, kicking him away from her, "I was a little incapacitated for a while! I couldn't move, who knows what he could-" Kagome snapped her mouth shut and bulged her eyes in horror at what she almost said, "No! Please, Inuyasha, tell me he didn't!"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but feel an intense pang of fear and guilt, could Naraku really have been that evil?  
  
Kagome latched onto Inuyasha desperately. Despite the smell on her, Inuyasha held her close, trying desperately to cling to the Kagome he once knew.  
  
"I never told you to protect her!" The priestess Kikyou emerged from the shadows, bearing half of a grin and half a frown, giving her face an unfitting evil appearance. "I merely asked you to protect the Shikon no Tama Inuyasha, until I was able to take it back." Her face darkened.  
  
"Kikyou, no, how could you do this?"  
  
"What? Be with Naraku? Well, he gave me life again, and you must know the Great Weapon belongs in the hands of a priestess, Naraku was simply and easy way to find the girl. Surely you will not let this girl hold the fate of this life, give her to me."  
  
"Yes," Naraku's sinister voice emerged beside Kikyou's form, "give us the girl." He emphasized the 'us', "Then Inuyasha, I will grant you back Kikyou, you two can pick up where you left off."  
  
Kagome stepped back and looked at them all, each glancing at her, wanting something from her. Naraku and Kikyou wanting the jewel for themselves, Inuyasha wanting it for Kikyou, "I, I was such an idiot, to think I-" Kagome whispered to herself. Truths began to set in as what little light there was in this place blurred as she looked from one person to the other.  
  
"Come now girl, you are mine!" Naraku held out his hand. Suddenly, Kagome's face and wrists began to burn with a searing pain. "Give me your soul Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha gasped gritting his teeth, "The enchantment of dominion, that explains her smell."  
  
"Yes, yes! It is beginning!" Kikyou's eyes were wide with anticipation. ***  
  
Kagome's body began to change, her form still staying as it was, but her eyes changed to a pale pink color, her clothes melted away to reveal iridescent skin. Not long after, Kagome's whole body was taken over by this strange cover. Her iridescent hair flowed in the breeze of the pale pink aura. Her eyes, all of her features, now appeared to be under a skin- tight cover.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha attempted to make a dash at her but was stopped when Naraku reached her first. Grabbing her around the waist, he held a dagger to her throat, "The Shikon no Tama is mine!" However, Kikyou gasped as she saw the body of Kagome glow a violent blue.  
  
Naraku screamed as he attempted to back up.  
  
"You all have used me, valuing a simple weapon over a life. You all are evil and must pay retribution for your crimes!" Kagome's lips did not move.  
  
All present gasped terrified as the body flew darker blue. The aura surrounded Naraku, who had been unable to retreat from his position close to Kagome. "Naraku, you own me no more! You, I banish your soul away from the farthest reaches of this world, into that of the Nether!"  
  
Naraku again screamed in agony as he felt himself collapsing into himself, his very soul being torn apart.  
  
With the echos of Naraku's last screams ringing through the halls, Kagome's body turned toward Inuyasha and Kikyou who stood now terrified.  
  
'W-without a second thought! The true power of the Shikon no Tama.'  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango raced in, tears blinding her vision.  
  
"S-Sango?" For one second, Kagome's eyes flashed their natural blue color.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: new one up! oooo climax! well, now that i have the internet back, maybe i'll have the next chapter up, but i warn u all, i'm pretty busy w/school and such so it may not be right away, but i promise it'll be up soon! 


	8. Chapter 7

Gold Tinted Moon **I don't own Inuyasha, if you sue me, all you'd get are my beanie babies. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THEM FROM ME, THEY'RE ALL I HAVE!!!**  
  
~Three asterisks (***)denotes a scene or POV change.  
  
CHAPTER 7:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have lied to me, pretending to care even a little. I thought you actually may have felt something." Kagome's emotionless voice sent daggers through Inuyasha's heart. Kagome's eyes were back to that pinkish color.  
  
"I really do feel so strongly for her. She things, I pretended all of this to get to the jewel, or Kikyou . . . Kagome."  
  
"Don't touch her Sango!" Kagome had remained motionless for some time, causing Sango to worry and walk over to her, reaching out her hand. Miroku had to pull her back, "I know it is hard to witness this, but to touch her now could be to die. Your body, after you touched her, would crystalize slowly, a pain that can be ignored by the toughest of men."  
  
"So what do we do to solve this?!" Sango was frantic at seeing her best friend in this state, "She's not even Kagome anymore."  
  
"Kagome!!" Both Sango and Miroku jumped at Inuyasha's sudden outburst, "She's dying!" And without so much as a second thought, Inuyasha jumped over everyone's heads and came to a graceful landing in front of Kagome, "I'm coming to help you Kagome! I promise I'm not lying!" Inuyasha reached out and grasped her hands. All became dark for him.  
  
***  
  
A small girl looked up at him, a bouquet of flowers sparkled in the sunlight as she held them, dozens of similar ones blanketed the field the two were in. The girl smiled at him, "I picked these for you. Please, take them." The girl beamed as he took the pale-pink flower from her. He smelled them, so oddly familiar, and yet, he couldn't place the scent or appearance. Suddenly, feeling a bit uncomfortable, he looked up, none of the flowers in this field were pink, all were white. He looked down to the girl who was now scowling fiercely at him, "You can't tell the difference between them, and you lied." In answer to his confused look, she swept a hand around the field.  
  
A gasp of horror escaped his mouth, all the flowers in the field had suddenly wilted as her arm passed over them, turning brown and dead. They reeked of a strange scent he felt he should know. Immediately, he dropped the flowers and stared almost confusedly at them.  
  
"You only wanted to use me to get the jewel. Never did you care what happened to me, as long as you got her. Liar!" He looked up and found himself looking into the eyes of her blue ones. Her beautiful face pulled into a death glare that didn't suit her.  
  
"NO!" he screamed and embraced her tightly.  
  
She did not struggle, merely kept state that he was a liar, that he must now be honest.  
  
"I will be true to my heart," he said slowly as he looked ahead of him over her shoulder, for he did not let go, in fear she would leave him, "I love you!" he held her closer, "You, not her, not anyone but you. You two are different in a way that can't be explained, at least, not by me, except that I feel it. I have never had her, but I want you, to be forever mine, will you?"  
  
She stepped away from his embrace, at least, to arms' length, and searched his eyes. "This is honest?"  
  
"You may look into my heart if you would like." For once in his life, he was ready and willing to bare himself completely to someone he fully trusted.  
  
She smiled and shook her head, her hair gracefully wafting as she did so, "There is no need, I trust." She fell into his embrace, wishing to stay there forever, filled with a new sense of completion.  
  
***  
  
"Look at them Miroku!" Sango pulled her hand away, still unaware that she had been holding it since Inuyasha had leapt for Kagome, to show him the bodies of their friends. Kagome's iridescent form now lay floating above he ground by about a foot, her natural skin and clothes reappearing as the cover dripped off her like wet paint. Inuyasha's body, which had been crystalized, now began to crack and crumble as he lay on the ground.  
  
"The jewel!" Miroku pointed to the thing floating above Kagome's forehead. "And she still lives!"  
  
Kagome became conscious and reached up, grasping the jewel and holding it to her chest as she said a silent prayer. As she did so, her feet settled on the ground and once the prayer was said, Inuyasha awoke, and she rushed over to him, laying her head on his chest and smiling.  
  
Sango leaned her hands on Miroku's shoulder and her chin on her hands and smiled, "Isn't that romantic?"  
  
"Indeed Sango, indeed." Miroku's face betrayed not the wide smile he held inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: ohayo all you happy readers out there! ain't this just cute? well hope you liked it, but it's not quite done yet. the next chapter shall be out soon, but my poor little cramped hands are accusing me of murder right now so i'll see you all again soon. remember, questions/comments/concerns can be left in reviews or emails and i'll get back to you! 


	9. Chapter 8

Gold Tinted Moon  
  
**I don't own Inuyasha, if you sue me, all you'd get are my beanie babies. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THEM FROM ME, THEY'RE ALL I HAVE!!!**  
  
~Three asterisks (***)denotes a scene or POV change.  
  
CHAPTER 7:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere, in a land which seemed like a dream, a little girl with dark brown hair threw a great big blue rubber ball to a young boy with raven black hair and mocking, yet kind, yellow eyes. He laughed, "You throw like a girl!"  
  
"Well yeah silly!" The girl's smoky blue eyes held the promise of a book worm when she matured. What's more, she held the promise of being a very lovely woman when she came of age. "I am a girl!"  
  
***  
  
The memory faded to be replaced by another, in which a young man with silver/black hair and deep, loving amber cat-like eyes was courting a young woman who possessed beautiful long dark brown, almost black, tresses, each one swaying individually in the breeze of the lovely field the two were standing in, making it appear as silk. She covered her mouth with her pale blue kimono, which only accentuated her eyes all the more. The young man was captivated, but none the less, regained himself and questioned her, genuflecting gracefully, "Will you accept me?"  
  
The woman fell to her knees and embraced him, tears falling from her face, crystal drops representing the ultimate happiness.  
  
***  
  
In a cloud of vapor, the vision was gone, this time replaced by a woman, raven-dark hair pulled up in the proper way for a priestess, garbed in the attire of a priestess as well. Her blue eyes shown a sad, regretful happiness as she looked upon the man/demon who stood before her. His golden eyes reflected a deep rooted love that could never be. Both stood so close, and yet miles apart, however, their stare conveyed all each of them needed to know.  
  
The vision faded.  
  
***  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, 'Reincarnations, but we were always meant to be together. Inuyasha must have been so reluctant to love because he wasn't able to love Kikyou openly, but I really do love him. Am I supposed to love him or wait until he...' Looking out the windows of her room, Kagome saw the clouds pass lazily by, seemingly smiling her and she was immediately reminded of a very close family member she had lost recently. 'Thank you for showing me that Grandfather.'  
  
Holding her hand to her chest, Kagome felt the warm throbbing of the jewel within her heart. "He really did save me, maybe he didn't want that jewel so bad after all. Who eve knew a heart could exist in all that arrogance!" Kagome giggled until she did a double-take of the window in her room, "Wait, wha-"  
  
Souta burst through the door to her room, "Wake up you dork! Mom, dad and Inu-san are downstairs! They need to talk to you."  
  
"What abo- Hey Souta! Come back!" Kagome tripped out of the tangle of blankets, grabbed her robe and threw it on over her nightgown, and sprinted after her little brother.  
  
Downstairs and into the kitchen, Kagome was greeted by her family, absolutely glowing, as a matter of fact, she hadn't seen them this happy since they first told Kagome she'd have a baby brother, and Inuyasha, who was shuffling his feet nervously and looking at the ground.  
  
'Odd, he's never acted liek that before. Something freaky must be going on...'  
  
Kagome sweatdropped at her parents when they spoke up, "Oh Kagome! We have such good news!" Her mother was beaming, "Your father's company has finally has finally been able to surpass his rival company! We are now the most successful computer engineering company in all Japan!" Her mother squealed.  
  
"Yup," her father smiled, "Ran Sessomaru into the ground we did!"  
  
Kagome twitched, "Well, uh, congrats and all." She then gave a genuine smile for her parents. The truth was, Kagome was never really into the whole business world, her mother often reminded her to marry a man who knew what he was doing or else she'd have no future.  
  
"Kagome," her father was suddenly serious, "We have something more important to discuss with you."  
  
"Yes?" She flinched, it was never good when he spoke like that.  
  
"I will get right to the point. You now have a new obligation, should you choose to accept it."  
  
'Great, he's gonna want me to work for him when I'm out of school. How can I say no though? I mean, he's my father...oh great, here we go....' "Inu- yasha?"  
  
Inuyasha cut off her thoughts when he took her hand and knelt before Kagome, his eyes shining with hope and something else, "I have asked your, your father for..." Inuyasha shook his head, trying to banish the extreme nervousness wracking his body right now. Suddenly finding bravery from somewhere, he looked up, "Will you be my wife, uh, when you're ready...please?"  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears once they had shrunken back into their normal size. She fell to her knees, embracing him tightly. Looking over Inuyasha's shoulder, her gaze stopped at her father, "You said yes?" She asked in regards to the Inuyasha's question.  
  
"Nope," was his only reply.  
  
"I have him permission." Her mother smiled brighter, if that were possible, her own eyes cascading with tears.  
  
***  
  
"I never told you I love you."  
  
"Neither did I, but you accepted anyway." Inuyasha brushed her hair slowly as they both gazed up at a stormy sky. Kagome sang softly, smiling, no long mad, but very grateful for the storm.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/ *\/*\/*\  
  
END  
  
a/n: so, did you like? I'm so glad some did! Thank you all so much for the reviews, and now I'll take the time to acknowledge them...  
  
LovelyStarry, FoxCryingBlood, Caligo, PhantomAngel17, Clearwater-Faerie, Sasuke'sMeio, Hart, Sunnygurl375, Oneesan no Miroku Houshi, Watergoddesskasey, 723jill  
  
you guys have all been a huge inspiration for me to keep this story going, thanks to everyone, and all those who may review later.  
  
And thank you to all who read and put up with this fic, it's been a hoot and there will be more fanfiction, I promise!!!! Keep readin and I'll keep writin!  
  
~CELESTYL 


End file.
